


Him with her

by Yogaduck



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Misunderstandings, Pining, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogaduck/pseuds/Yogaduck
Summary: Spoilers for season 2 episode 12.Phryne watches Jack comfort Rosie and is surprised and unsettled by the feelings it evokes in her.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Him with her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :) I stumbled across this fic that I wrote a long time ago and completely forgot about until recently. Thought I'd share this little fic although I'm not sure if there'll be more chapters.

Why did she feel this tightness in her heart at the sight of him holding Rosie so tenderly? This sinking feeling in her chest? His strong arms encircling her so gently, with such care. She wanted to be the one held in those arms. 

She stared at them for a few moments before she had to look away. What was this feeling? Never before had she allowed herself to feel something for a man other than friendship or the carnal emotions that accompany love making. This was deeper, far deeper. 

She hadn't asked for this. Why now? But it could not be denied. How she felt at seeing Jack embracing his ex as she sobbed into his neck was more meaningful than anything she'd felt for her partners during those fleeting nights of passion. 

She had promised herself she would never allow herself to feel anything deeper again... Not after Janey. If something so precious could be taken away so quickly and leave such a sore, gaping wound, she would never allow it to happen again. Especially after René. Never again would she let a man control her or have any hold over whatsoever. That meant no marriage. No commitment. 

As she left the station and climbed into her hispano she felt the tears creeping into her eyes. She was angry at herself for allowing this to happen. But the tears were there all the same and they told the undeniable truth of the matter. She had feelings for Jack Robinson. 

.....

The drive back home allowed her to clear her head. She couldn't be angry with Jack. (He didn't know her heart, even she didn't know it for goodness sake!) He had to be there for Rosie after all that had happened that evening. She needed him. She needed Jack Robinson. The man who always does the right thing. The noble thing. She knew the feeling. How could she begrudge Rosie after she had sought that same support after finally finding Janey's grave. 

It was clear to her despite Rosie's previous engagement to Fletcher she still had feelings for Jack. Whenever she saw Jack with her she would acquire this territorial glint of spite in her eyes. They were divorced but she still saw him as her's. 

When she pulled up outside the house she was able to reconcile herself to the fact that there was a possibility that Jack still loved Rosie. That she had to be prepared for this potential truth. He had chosen Rosie... not that he had much choice, his moral compass wouldn't allow him to just leave Rosie in the state she was, but even so. 

Brush it off Phryne, she attempted to tell herself as she walked up the path to the front door. Brush it off. You are strong. You are the honourable Miss Fisher. 

......

A little after midnight she heard the soft knock at her door, just as she was heading up to bed. She turned and frowned slightly, puzzled as to who it could be. Quietly she opened it to see Jack's achingly handsome form come into the light. She smiled at him as she let him in. 

They stood silently in the hallway neither looking at each other. Eventually she spoke. 

'I thought you were... with Rosie' she half whispered.

The memory of his arms around her still stung despite his honourable intentions. She felt tears prick her eyes again and she hated herself for it. She couldn't look up at him in case he saw and realised how vulnerable she felt in this moment. 

'She needed someone with her... I've never seen her like that before.' He mused with only a hint of sheepishness. 

Phryne nodded. 'She needed you.' She tried to smile but it was a weak, pained attempt. 

'Phryne...' he breathed her name almost reverently. 

She took a deep breath, perhaps this was when he told her that his passing attachment to her was over and he had rekindled his relationship with Rosie. She needed him now and he was still in love with her. She was going to lose him and her eyes stung even more fiercely, she cursed her fragile heart for not complying with her headstrong mind. 

Her breath was shaky. She bit her bottom lip. 

'It's ok. I understand... it's only natural for you...' She couldn't finish the sentence. Why was she all of a sudden a simpering, quivering damsel? Is this what he did to her? This wasn't her style at all. But he made her feel things she couldn't rationalise or control. 

She swallowed. 

'You don't have to say... in fact... I'd rather you didn't.' She still wasn't looking up at him and she half turned her head away after she'd gathered herself a little. 

'Phryne what... what don't you want me to say? What...what d'you mean?' His voice was soft and it was tapping away at the little resolve she had left. 

'Please... just don't. Jack...' She couldn't bear to hear him say he had fallen in love with Rosie again or that he always had been. That what they had, albeit it wasn't tangible, was now... over. 

She turned away from him towards the parlour. 'Goodnight Inspector' she whispered 

'No... Phryne, please, wait. I don't understand...' he brushed his hand across her arm as she retreated and that was what finally broke her calm exterior. 

His touch was always so gentle. So delicate. 

She tried to stifle a sob with a hand to her mouth and she felt Jack freeze behind her. 

'Phryne...' His hand was on her shoulder, his voice full of unmasked concern. 

She cried in earnest now. But she wouldn't allow him to comfort her, not now that he could never really be her's. 

'Phryne please, tell me. Tell me what you mean?' His voice was edged with panic now. 

'You... you still love her don't you Jack'

'Wh...what?' His deep voice reverberated through her body like a soothing balm. When did she fall in love with him? It was obvious to her now that even during this painful conversation his voice still soothed her. 

'Phryne... how could you... I thought you knew?'

Her lip trembled at his words and she tried to smother another sob. 

'No... no I mean I thought you knew that I... that I am wholly and unequivocally... in love... with you' His voice shook at his confession and he looked deep into her eyes. 

Phryne could have fainted. This really was not the Phryne she was used to. She wasn't sure she entirely liked being in love. She no longer had control over her reactions and equilibrium. 

She gasped as she released a breath she didn't realise she was holding.


End file.
